Canada's Conception
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: How was our favorite mountie conceived and what was his time in the womb like from the point of veiw of his father... mULTI chaPTER lets find out MPREG FRUK YAOI DL'DR
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This fic contains FRUK, MPREG and some heavy SMUT scenes later, TURN BACK IF THIS IS NOT THE WAY FOR YOU!**

Arthur was a proud man. I am wholeheartedly in love with him. Arthur, the proud country of England, has control of the small American colony, his adopted son, Alfred. We outwardly seem to hate each other. This is far from true as today, thanksgiving; we are hiding from Arthur's exceedingly large family. Arthur is also trying to rid himself of his babysitting duties, he loves Alfred but it is difficult to care for him all day; every day. And of course this makes sense. Arthur is pretending like he has things to do, he doesn't but he's doing a bang up job of pretending.

I just followed him hoping that we would have an opportunity to be _together_. Arthur wandered in his room looking for something, or rather pretending he was looking for something. I, followed him and shut the door behind them, and locked it. When Arthur questioned me, I shushed him and pinned him to a wall with my body. It began with a lengthy kiss Arthur was starved for physical contact, and I had ample time and resources and was completely willing to give it. We kissed sensually, I held Arthur close and even though proud Arthur would never admit it, he would let me have him any day. We migrated to the bed It was surprising that our moans didn't attract attention. Apparently British families are loud; contradictory to popular belief. After we finished we lay naked in a sweaty tangle of sheets L'Angleterre's lithe body still smelling of lust and my cologne. We slowly got dressed and made our reappearance down stairs.

Arthur took Alfred to bed, of course the boy refused to sleep. Arthur gave up and left the room annoyed, I begged to have a go and Arthur permitted me to. Alfred was kind to everyone and smiled widely when I stepped in.

"Hi Bloody Frog!" he greeted me unintentionally insulting me kindly.

"Bonjour, Alfred. You can just call me France. You know, England wants you to sleep." I sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired!" the boy whined loudly.

"Neither am I, would you like to hear a story?" I asked leaning back on the wall above his bed.

"What kind of story?" he fell onto my chest preparing to listen.

"A story of love, loss, and death." I said softly.

"Is it a girl story?" he asked with a sour face.

"Of course not." I said bringing my hand up to his head and petting his sandy blonde hair. "Once, I knew a Girl back in France, I only met her long after this story happened but it's such a lovely story. Anyway, she was very beautiful and she had a gorgeous singing voice. When she was very little her parents died and a witch took her in. the Witch thought that she was so beautiful that she didn't want her to be taken away by a man."

"This sounds like a girl story." Alfred said quietly

"Don't interrupt. The witch kept her locked up alone in a castle. And to entertain herself she would sing. One day a very strong prince was hunting and—"

"Was he a hero!" Alfred sat up with big eyes.

"Well he's the hero of the story, so I suppose." Alfred settled back down with a grin on his chubby face. "And he heard her beautiful voice ringing through the nearby forest. He went to her castle and listened to her sad lonely song about one day wanting to find love. When she was finished he called to her and she told him the secret way to climb up the wall and come into the room. So he did and when they saw each other it was love at first sight. They kissed and made vows to each other right there. They also did some other things but you wouldn't understand; not at this age. Then the newlywed couple heard the witch coming so the prince hid until she left. The couple realized that the prince would have to leave and come back for her. Before he left, the girl; now princess asked for a lock of his hair to have him close when he wasn't near."

"Why?" Alfred asked quietly

"Because, it will advance the plot, now stop interrupting. The prince left and the next time the witch came to see the girl she found the hair and pushed the girl out the window to her death. The girl hit the ground but she didn't die. She just lost a lot of blood and would've died if her husband hadn't heroically saved her then he brought her back to his castle and they lived together forever in peace and love." I finished and looked down at the adorable ruddy faced boy sleeping on my chest. I slid out from under him and let him sleep. Then I reported back to Arthur. "He's fast asleep. I put him straight to sleep with a story. He's very cute when he sleeps."

Arthur's lovely green eyes flew wide open and his lips formed a small O. and he started rushing to his son's room. He returned with an impressed face, but said nothing. Once he tidied his house, he bid his family farewell and said goodbye to me as well. The only indication to our previous relations was the cheek-kissing greeting I forced upon him.

A few weeks later I decided to visit my beautiful Arthur again. I tapped on the door but then I decided to just let myself in. I waltzed in and wandered until I found him sleeping on the couch. Alfred was running about making some airplane noises and throwing his toys.

"Bonjour Alfred." He stopped.

"Hiya!" he said with a huge smile before he resumed running.

"Did you wear Arthur out?" I kneeled down to pick up a few of his toys.

"Nah, He's been like that all day. He only woke up for lunch, which he didn't even eat!" Alfred followed my example.

I stood up and sat next to Arthur's legs. My thin blonde beauty stirred, saw me, groaned and turned his pretty little face into the arm of the couch. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Would you like me to kiss you awake?"

"No you idiot. I'll get up. Alfred, pick up your toys, turn down the telly and can't you read a book or something instead of running around like a loon?" Alfred sighed and complied with his father's wishes.

"Irritable, much?" I said

"Shut up, I'm starving." He stood up and walked toward his kitchen "I think I want some cheese." I stayed on the couch watching Alfred frown and do what his father had instructed. Then I saw Alice come down the stairs.

"Good After noon Alice," she waved and asked where her brother was. I pointed and she followed my finger. They chatted in the kitchen while I tried to cheer up Alfred. He had an adorable smile. Then Arthur came out and sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder. "Francis? What are the symptoms of being pregnant?"

I laughed "is procreation a disease now?" his face remained straight and he stared at me, "Fatigue, cravings … there are others but I don't remember them… why?"

"Just wondering… he said in a way that said he was not just wondering. And I wondered who the father of Alice's baby was.

I popped over frequently to see my beautiful Brit but he was most of the time irritable or sleeping I tried to offer my help by watching out for Alfred. One morning Alice called me and asked me to come over quickly. I rushed to their house and Arthur was Hunched over a toilet sick to his stomach. I sat next to him and brushed his hair away from his face. When his insides weren't jumping out of his mouth, I noticed that he was a little pale and he'd gained what looked like a little weight in his belly. Alice took a very hungry Alfred out of the room, leaving me to watch over a complaining Arthur. But as she left the room he fell dead silent staring seriously into my face. I anxiously waited for him to break the silence. And after several long moments of painful waiting, he did.

"So, Francis, you remember Thanksgiving…?"

**Well thanks! I hope to continue. And I also should apologize for my long absence there was family drama and a bit of writers block but I still love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This fic contains FRUK, MPREG, and heavy SMUT scenes later on! TURN BACK IF THIS IS NOT THE WAY FOR YOU!**

"Oui, Mon cher… why?" I said with indifference.

"Well uhm… you of course remember what happened…?" he stared at the ground his adorable face crimson.

"I remember your warm skin and soft bed I remember your hands and your lips…" I said teasingly

"Shut up." He continued with his face darkening "I- well there… there might be repercussions…" he looked up with a very serious expression.

"Whatever do you mean angleterre?" I reached over to his head and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"I think… now I'm not sure mind you. But there's a possiblilty I might be … …" he left off and I felt a slight rejection his head fell again. I watched his shadowed face and thought I saw the tiny glinting of a tear. I pulled him to my chest.

"Might be what? What, Angleterre? You know you can tell me anything!" I nuzzled his hair.

"Pregnant… France, I might be Pregnant." He said with a tearful voice he held my shirt and fought the tears.

"Really!" I asked slightly elated "And it's mine?"

"Of course!" he pulled away mortified, "Who the hell else's would it be!"

"I just wanted to be sure, oh I'm so happy! This is amazing!" I pulled his reluctant form to me "of course I know it's mine, I love you, Arthur Kirkland… Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he looked away with sad eyes "and it doesn't matter… I'm not keeping it." I clutched his shoulders and he looked into my face with large eyes.

"what could you mean!" I shouted "Of course we are keeping the little one! There shouldn't be any questions!" I shook him for emphasis.

"I don't think you have any say." He challenged.

"Arthur, the little one is half of me… I get a say." I said.

"Nobody will take care of it." a shimmery wet traitor slid down his warm red cheek.

"nonsense! I'll take care of it! We'll take care of it…" I beheld his lovely green eyes for a moment before I pressed my lips against his softly. He looked up with a frown.

"Do you really care?" he asked.

I hugged him again, "Of course, I love you. I'm still wondering how but of course, we countries don't really have a specific Gender we're what we choose to be. Oui, Maman?"

"Don't call me that! He began to struggle out of my grasp I held him tighter

"I'm only joking, I love you, and if you'll let me, I'd like to take care of the baby… and you." I touched our lips again. For a long moment.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" alice asked just barely peeking in. he separated himself from me.

"No. how's Alfred?" He asked politely

"He's fine, He's worried for you." She opened the door and Alfred sauntered in to sit next to his father.

"feeling better?" Arthur flashed him a warm smile.

"Yup! What about you? Done barfing your brains out?" Alfred asked happily.

I watched the two converse happily, I wanted very badly to be part of this family. I loved them both very much. I sent a mental thank you to the baby for being my ticket into this sweet family. I stood. I wasn't quite in the family yet so I touched Arthur's hair and began to leave reminding him to call me if something went wrong or if he needed me. Alice walked me to the door I told her to call me if she saw fit. On my way home I caught myself smiling. I'd always wanted a family, a real one, with a partner I loved and a baby to share.

Checking on Angleterre became more frequent and ritualistic as the weeks progressed. One day I was over there, Alfred wasn't home, and Arthur and I lied together on the couch my hands slowly going in circles around his belly button. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I crooned softly into the crook of his neck.

"Shush," came the harsh reply "Lying is a bad habit, I don't want Alfred to pick it up." He pressed his back into my stomach slightly.

"I would never lie about something like that. I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it gently. I felt him jump and shiver slightly and in a breathy voice he asked,

"Francis, can we have sex?"

"Of course, when?" I murmured against his soft neck I was currently nuzzling. He rolled over in my arms and brought our lips together.

"Now, if possible?" he asked when we separated. I looked into his eyes, of course I wanted to but I wasn't sure if we should. After gazing at the pink-cheeked boy, I decided that I could give him something he seemed somewhat desperate.

Little do most know I don't actually instigate.

"You are so adorable…" our lips came together, magnetized I ran my tongue across his soft lips, and he parted them. The smooth roughness of his tongue against mine was delicious. I brought my hand to his cheek and held it there. His hands held on to my shirt. He was so clingy, needy… sexy. I pulled back and looked at his face, flushed and his breathing heavy. We moved around so he was on his back. I slid my fingers under his shirt and over his slightly distended tummy, my lips following close behind. He let me pull his shirt over his head. I brought my mouth to his little dark nipples I licked and sucked on one while my fingers toyed with the other. The room filled with the sounds of his gasping and sighing. He was so fun! My other hand ran up his inner thigh and cupped the growing bulge in his trousers. He gasped loudly. I moved in slow circles, and he pressed himself against my hands. I loved his complete readiness.

His hands were plaited in my hair. I pulled myself away from his riveting chest and focused instead on the spot between his legs I pulled the elastic down his soft hips kissing th newly bared flesh. Once I unsheathed his growing erection I looked up at him to see what he wanted. His emerald eyes watched me with his eyebrows knitted together and his upper teeth sinking into his bottom lip. I felt a shiver run through my already tight crotch his face was so arousing! I licked a bead of pre-cum off the tip of his member his chest heaved with a shuddering sigh. I brought him into my mouth about mid-length, I swirled my tongue in circles as I brought him deeper. My nose was buried in the soft flesh at the base. I relaxed my throat and went even further. "Oh… Francis… that feels amazing…" he sighed soft and guttural. I hummed my agreement. "No! don't do that!" he sounded panicked I hummed again laughingly. "Oh… ah… no I- I'm gonna c-cum!" I hummed once more then I pulled almost all the way off. "Oh! Ah! Francis! Oooohhh~~!" He filled my mouth as he spasmed beneath me. I swallowed and licked my lips. I met his gaze again he seemed exhausted, his hand threaded in my hair pulled me to his lips he kissed me again.

"Hmm, so that's what I taste like." He sighed into my chest as I worked to redress him not that I minded seeing him naked at all. I chuckled slightly at his comment. Once he was decent again I dragged him to my chest and held him. I pressed my lips to his hair.

"Francis, do you think we should think of names?" he sighed tiredly


End file.
